Scrapbook
by M14Mouse
Summary: Theo and Luan found an old scrapbook.  Awww…the memories…


Scrapbook: The Beginning

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo and Luan found an old scrapbook. Awww…the memories…

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Schmoop bingo prompt: sunburn

PR bingo prompt: unmorphed: book

Sibling Love theme: 4. Buck Bed

H/C Bingo Prompt: Accidents

"Dude…look what mom sent us?" Luan said as he pulled out a book from a box. Theo looked over from his care package.

"Isn't that our old scrapbook?" Theo said as he moved away from his own care package.

"Yup," He said as he opened the book.

"Bro…I am adorable!" He said as he pointed to a picture of them when they were born.

"Lu, Seriously, I doubt that you can tell us apart in that picture."

"Can too."

"Not."

"Can too."

"Prove it."

He took the picture out of its sleeve. He looked at the picture for a moment. 

"I am that one," He said as he pointed at him in the picture. Well, he thought that it was him.

Bro leaned over and frowned.

"How can you tell?"

"I am the cute one."

Bro stared at the picture for a moment before he hit him over the head.

"Ouch."

"Idiot."

He stuck out his tongue then put the picture back in its sleeve. He turned the page.

"Ahhhh! Look at us. We are adorable."

"We are wearing the same clothes…again."

"Mom loved it. It confused the crap out of dad."

"It is because he can't see without his glasses."

He laughed as he remembered something.

"Bro, remember that time when we replace his glasses with bottle caps. He flipped out."

Bro smiled a little and chuckled.

"Oh, yes. We were grounded for a week."

"Awww…old times," He said as he flipped to the next page.

He was awe of his mom's desire to take wayyy too many baby pictures of them. She took pictures of them eating, throwing food at each other, playing with toys…and wearing funny hats.

"Us at the beach…with awful hats," Bro said with a sigh.

He examined the picture for a moment and laughed.

"We look like those people in huge hats."

"I can barely see us under there."

"Bro, look…dad got sunburn in this picture. He looked like a lobster."

"…And we made it worse when we jumped on his back."

"I remember him screamed like a girl."

"I remember Mom trying not to laugh."

They looked at each other burst out laughing.

"I remember Mom trying to put aloe on his skin."

"Dad kept running away from her…bro, it was hilarious."

He flipped to another page.

"BRO! Our first time at camp!"

Bro looked over at the picture then him.

"I thought that it was a day camp. Why are there bunk beds in the picture?

His eyes widened as he remembered something.

"BRO! The bet!"

Bro made a face then a smile appeared on his face.

"Ohh…right, I remember now. It was a day camp slash overnight camp. One of the older kids dared us that we couldn't tie the bunk bed to the ceiling."

"We showed them. That lever thing you thought up was awesome, dude."

"Their reactions were priceless."

"And we just smiled. The counselors couldn't believe that we did that. Dad got a kick out of it when he heard about that."

"So did Mom…then she heard about the accident."

"Not my fault! It was an accident. The guy didn't mean to push me! We were just playing around."

Bro gave him an angry look.

"You nearly drowned."

"So did you! You had to jump in after me!"

"What am I supposed to do? You were drowning!"

"Then the lifeguard had to save both of us. We looked liked drowned rats and you wouldn't leave me alone after. You were so clingy and gave me your ice cream. That made me feel better."

Suddenly, bro stood up. He looked pissed off.

"Bro…?"

"I have work that I need to do."

Bro turned around and stormed off. He sighed as he closed the book and went after his brother.

-JFJFJFJF-

"Bro…?"

"What?"

"Are you mad?"

"I am not mad, Lu."

"Then…why did you run?"

"I didn't run."

"Bro…."

"Don't give me that look and stop poking me."

"Then spill."

Bro sighed for a moment.

"I was terrified and you had a bad joke about it."

"Dude…you gave me plenty of heart attacks when you decided to climb trees like a damn monkey."

"Trees are harmless."

"So, is water until you decided to drown in it."

"Point."

"So…forgiven?"

"For now…until you do something stupid."

"Like this!"

"By the spirits…where did you find that? BURN IT!"

He laughed as his bro tried to get the picture out of his hand.

"Come on, bro. It isn't too bad."

"Say you."

"Mom thought that it was adorable. She didn't make fun of you in your stage fright thing."

"You did…!"

"Because you ran, dude."

"Sometimes, I hate you."

"Ahh, I know that you love me."

Bro gave him an evil look before stumping off. Few moments later, he returned with the scrapbook. He opened it and pulled out a picture.

"DUDE! NO…Just…no!"

Bro smirked.

"Burn it!"

"Only if you burn mine."

He frowned.

"No fair…"

"Come on…your children and your grandchildren will enjoy the fact that you are in a clown outfit."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

He huffed for a moment.

"Fine."

Bro gave him a smile before he looked back at the scrapbook.

"The first time that you burned down the kitchen…."

"Why would Mom take a picture of that?"

"Probably for the insurance company."

"Smart ass."

"The time that you broke your arm…"

"Two places, I believe."

"I remembered that you kept giving it dirty looks and trying to find ways to get rid of it."

"I hate it."

"Your fault!"

He laughed.

"Here is a picture of you and your first guitar."

"Aww…I am adorable."

"You were a pain. You sounded like a dying cow in the beginning."

"Just like your singing."

His bro huffed then tilted his head. He looked over his brother's shoulder and frowned.

"I don't remember this one."

"Dude…that was before you left."

"…."

"Pretty good picture, huh?"

Bro smiled a little.

"It isn't too bad. We need a newer one."

"DUDE!"

"Lu…what the…"

He grabbed bro by the hand and started to drag him down the

"We are so doing a group picture."

"Why?"

"Because I am awesome?"

"Crazy is more like it."

"And you love me anyway."

He could almost hear his bro roll his eyes behind his back.

Dude, he is totally sending mom a gift basket for the scrapbook.

End

A/N: -hugs the twins until they flail.- Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
